


I'm Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

by IamIronfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Civil War Fix-It, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Ross Being an Idiot, Sokovia Accords, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamIronfan/pseuds/IamIronfan
Summary: “Mr. Stark I need help, please!” Peter begged crawling backwards pathetically as Bucky strode towards him.“Kid, I’m stuck.” Tony admitted defeatedly as he slammed a fist into the glass to test that theory.or Ross uses Bucky and Peter to try and drive a further wedge between Tony and Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a few notes on this Story. It takes place roughly a few weeks after Spiderman homecoming. The only thing I've changed cannon wise from there is that Pepper and Tony are still on rocky terms. I know the Winter Soldiers words are supposed to spoken in Russian but I just left them in English for clarification in the story. This is not an attack on Bucky's character at all, but I did find him being used as a weapon in Civil War extremely interesting along with pitting Steve and Tony against each other and wanted to explore that more in this story.  
> This story is a little dark, so warnings for small mentions of blood and descriptions of violence at times.

Tony Stark was having an increasingly hard time wrapping his head around how big of a shit show his life had become as of late. 

Okay, to be fair, his life had always been a bit of a shit show. Especially after he’d donned the Iron man suit and declared to the world that it was in fact him inside the suit. There’s crazy in the form of getting shit faced every night and waking up to find out you’ve blown a ton of money again. Then there’s _crazy_ in the form of creating a weaponized suit and flying around the world fighting crime in it. 

Pepper had told him time and time again that he wasn’t allowed to mope over the trouble that seeped into his life when he welcomed it so freely. God he missed her and how she could call him on his bullshit and comfort him all in one notion. It was practically an art form. It had been 128 days since they last talked directly. He’d been counting. 

What was pissing him off especially so today was that the shit show he was being dragged into wasn’t his own. What Pepper had never understood, and what had mostly driven her away, was that he welcomed the chaos as long as he was the one creating it. He even welcomed it in a lot of ways. Ever since Afghanistan, and especially so after New York, he’d required a need to keep himself busy. It was a coping mechanism. It was a shitty one, but one that worked to keep him somewhat sane. 

Today he was dealing the Secretary Ross whom he’d really grown to detest. After the battle in Siberia where he and Steve had fallen out he’d wanted nothing to do with those damn accords. Steve had taken most of the team on the run and left Tony alone, he’d never admit it to himself but he’d started to see the Avenger’s as his weird makeshift family. 

He knew the team saw him as a villain, the one who had driven them underground. After losing Pepper, well, losing the team was a big hit. It was the main reason he’d initially pushed Peter Parker away. The reason he couldn’t look Rhodey in the eyes for weeks. 

It pissed him off because the team had always called him reckless and egotistical. The one damn time he tried to do the right thing they wouldn’t cooperate with him. Now the Avenger’s were on the run and Tony was left to deal with an equally pissed off Ross. 

Ross had been on his ass for months. At the very least he knew Tony turned a blind eye when Steve broke the wayward Avenger’s out of the prison. He also had a pretty good idea that Tony could help him track them down if he wanted to cooperate more. The phone calls and endless messages demanding help had begun to be a bit alarming.

Rhodey had inside information and Tony now knew that Ross was pretty much fired these days. He’d lost the Avenger’s and made no progress on tracking them down. He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for the man though. Maybe if everyone involved had handled the accords differently things could have been okay in the end. Ross was the center of that madness and why it spiraled and Tony saw that now. 

Today however, Ross had finally reached out with something so compelling that he couldn’t stay away. Something inside him told him he shouldn’t have gone, but he couldn’t resist the urge to see if it was true. That they had managed to capture Bucky Barnes. The one person he hated more than Ross in this whole debacle. He knew it was wrong to hate the man, but you just can’t unsee your mother getting murdered. _He had tried._  

So here Tony was at the floating tin can of a prison where e was told Barnes was being held.

“Finally Stark.” Ross barked as Tony strode into the room, his hands deep in his suit pockets. Tony knew something was off almost immediately, because he didn’t see Bucky in any of cells. In fact he only saw one face in the cell furthest from them. 

Steve Roger’s was behind the glass looking unlike himself in so many ways as he slammed his fist against the unbreakable glass repeatedly. He looked disheveled, his typical composed nature lost. Steve was frantically yelling something over and over but the glass withheld any noise from escaping from behind it. As Tony stared at his former friend in disbelief however, the word became clear as he watched Steve’s mouth form it over and over again. 

“Trap.” 

 **BAM**.

_Everything faded to black._

* * *

Tony came to with the back of his head throbbing in such an unyielding fashion that he thought he was going to be sick for a moment. Awkwardly he reached his arm behind him and lightly touched the back of his head with his fingertips which grazed a warm wetness soaking his hair. Now he really swallowed down the urge to vomit.

Slowly he braced himself and opened his eyes. His vision blurred but he blinked several times to try and get an idea of where he was. He was sprawled across the cool and dusty floor of a dimly lit room. With a deep breath he pushed himself up into a sitting position. With another push of his arms he scooted back and leaned against the closest wall. The coolness of the metal wall eased the ache in his head. 

“So they tricked you too?” A voice asked and he turned to see Steve leaning up against the wall a few feet away from him. His vision was clearing up now as he slowly adjusted to the world around him again. Steve had a beard now, and his hair was long and unkempt. He’d clearly been avoiding the small things like haircuts and long showers while on the run.

“You look like shit.” Tony grunted out and Steve actually laughed at this. It wasn’t a true laugh, there was begrudging nature to it, but a laugh nonetheless.

“Yeah, I suppose I probably do. It hasn’t exactly been five star hotels where we’ve been.” Steve replied. Tony wasn’t sure if this was a dig at his lavish lifestyle directly or if he was just still pissed at the man enough to take a small comment that way. 

“Yeah, well still. Where are the others?” Tony asked as he slowly made to stand to his feet. Steve extended his hand but Tony ignored as he made his way to his feet without help. 

“I came alone.” Steve said as Tony made his way towards the glass barrier in front of them. It was clear he was in the cell that just Steve had been in when he first arrived. Looking beyond it Ross wasn’t standing in the center outside of it anymore, nobody was. 

“Why?” Tony asked not turning around to face Steve as he looked for exits or any knowledge that might help them later. 

“I got word through a mutual contact that they had Bucky. I’d sent him to Wakanda where he should have been safe, but T’Challa confirmed that he had escaped. Ross confessed to me he got word to Bucky that they had me here and played the same move but with me on him. It’s a simple trick, but hey it worked. My weakness has always been Bucky and he knew that.” Steve explained, his voice slow and thoughtful. 

“We’ve got some rats in the mix then. There’s no way word should have gotten to Wakanda.” Tony said shortly but Steve ignored it and asked another question.

“Why are you here Tony?” Steve asked, his voice was calm but Tony didn’t miss the tone of disappointed laced within it. 

“You know why. They told me they had Barnes and I couldn’t stay away.” Tony snapped turning around to face Steve now. Anger was flaring in him just looking at Steve’s calm face.

“Do you have any idea why Ross put you in here?” Steve asked curiously, choosing to ignore the altercation that was brewing between them. Tony sighed and started to pace around the cell as he contemplated that question. It had left himself feeling rather stumped. He’d wondered why Ross had done something so reckless and stupid since he first came to from the blow to the back of his head.

“I think he’s lost it honestly. Rhodey had some inside information he managed to get his hands on. Ross is as good as fired these days. I basically cashed that final paycheck in his eyes because I’ve been dodging him and won’t help bring in the _Rogue Avengers_.” Tony explained putting emphasis on the phrase he’d heard Ross use in regards to Rogers and the rest on the run so many times. 

“You didn’t turn us in though. You had the phone, you could have if you wanted to.” Steve commented his voice showcasing thankfulness but Tony didn’t bite.

“That’s not the point. The point is that I don’t see how this ends up working out for him in the end. He went from unemployed to criminal in one stupid ass move.” He muttered and Steve nodded in agreement. 

“He has to have some kind of plan.” Steve stated and Tony only nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to think. It really didn’t make any sense. There was no way this ended up working out for Ross. 

“Do the others know you’re here? How long have you been here?” Tony asked trying to square away all the knowledge he needed.

“Natasha has an idea, and it’s been 24 hours. They’ll act if I don’t get word to them soon. I don’t know what we’re up against here so I don’t know if that’s good or bad.” Steve replied his eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

“Yeah.” Was all Tony managed to say. Natasha would act for Steve because they were friends. The others too, because Steve had broken them out, so they would do so for him in turn. They were family still. That still didn’t add up to why Ross had taken him in too though. Tony Stark being captured didn’t mean a damn thing to the Avenger’s these days. Tony wasn’t even a criminal, it would only ruin Ross. 

“How have you been Tony?” Steve asked and Tony looked at him, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise. 

“Really? I’m not gonna do this with you just because we’re stuck in this cell.” Tony said incredulously. 

“I still care about you. You don’t look good either. You might be clean shaven and have one of your best suits on but the bags under your eyes say something different.” Steve pushed but Tony never had a chance to respond because the dim lights brightened and Ross strode into the room outside their cell. Tony and Steve both stood at the edge of the glass door, defiantly staring down man who greeted them with a wide smile. 

“Ah you’re awake now Stark.” Ross commented and Tony just stared at him, not taking the bait to get angry yet. Get Ross talking he thought to himself.

“Why did you trap us here? Do you really even have Bucky Barnes?” Steve demanded and his voice sounded outside the cell, the speaker system working on both ends now. 

“Better yet I know why you’ve got him here.” Tony said curtly as he jabbed a thumb in Steve’s direction “What in the actual fuck do you think trapping me here is gonna do?” 

Ross smirked as he walked closer towards their cell. Tony suddenly felt a sense of unease as he got a better look at the man’s eyes as he approached. Before they’d been strained and annoyed but that had changed into something… sinister. He looked angry and dangerous. Tony found himself wishing he’d brought a suit. Not a tailored black suit with a matching tie, but one made of Iron. 

“You see I have a family too Stark. A beautiful wife and two daughters who thought the world of their husband and father. Now though? My wife has left with the girls because they say I’ve gone mad. I’ve lost everything chasing after the Avengers and trying to do the _right_ thing.” Ross explained the madness in his eyes growing. 

“I don’t see how trapping us here is going to change that. If you would just budge on the accords we could work something out, you could keep your job.” Steve offered in his calm and rational way of talking. Tony cringed as he only knew too well how maddening that could be when you were upset like Ross was. 

“It’s too late Rogers. the government is corrupt, the accords were only ever a desperate attempt to gain back some control. They may have had a purpose in the beginning but that's long past.” Ross shot back and Steve sighed next to him.

“The way I see it, all that’s left for me is to finish dismantling the Avengers, to end your crusades for good.” Ross continued but Tony let out a hollow laugh at this stopping Ross’s speech. 

“The Avengers _have_ been done. Everyone knows we fell out in Siberia. We’re about as dismantled as they come.” Tony said and Ross shook his head.

“You think that Stark but I know you’ve been protecting them. If you had truly wanted to aid me in finding them you could have. You don’t think we’ve had ears on this cell? You two confirmed that moments ago.” Steve’s head bowed next to him.

“There’s still nothing left to be done.” Tony said simply but Ross shook his head once again his smirk returning.

“I met a man by the name of Helmut Zemo. The man, who you of course know, was responsible for piting the two of you against each other. His family may be dead, but we’re not so different, him and I. He almost killed you both, using each other.” Ross explained and Steve’s fists clenched.

“For the love of god, cut the bullshit and get to your point.” Tony demanded impatiently, he’d grown tired of the insinuations of a bigger plan.

“Have it your way Stark. Bring him in.” Ross demanded two of the many guards standing aside him who quickly left the room at these words. 

“You see my friend I was talking about, he had an idea, it was brilliant really. However, with most clever plans, they can always be improved upon. James Barnes was Steve Roger’s best friend, all that he had left from the life that was stolen from him. He was the perfect ploy to get Roger’s where he needed him. Weak, irrational, _desperate_.” Ross explained pacing slowly across the large space in which he stood. Tony could feel Steve growing more and more tense as the words tumbled out of the mans mouth.

“Now James Barnes may have been responsible for your parents deaths Stark. I know that hit home, I know that hurt, but it was footage from years ago. What if we upped the stakes of James Barnes, Steve’s best friend, and we added a new player. Someone Tony cares about in real time.” Ross finished and Tony felt his blood run cold.

Ross must have gotten Pepper some how. He hadn’t even spoken to her months and now she was still being brought into his mess. Fuck if she wasn’t always right, even when he so desperately wanted her to be wrong about this. 

The guards came back carrying a limp figure between them. Each guard held one of the figures elbows up on either side as the person’s head lulled down against their chest, clearly unconscious. The figure didn’t belong to Pepper Potts however. It was a small figure, who looked even more tiny compared to the beefy guards in their tactical gear. It was Peter Parker.

He wasn’t wearing a mask, or the suit at all for that matter. The kid had on everyday clothes, one of his nerdy science shirts and all. Peter had clearly put up a fight. There was evidence of that due to the bruises across his face. 

“No.” Tony said his voice cracked with emotion and Steve whipped his head over to look at him. 

“Who is that? Tony who is the kid?” Steve asked in a rush, his voice laced with concern but Tony didn’t want to tell him. He already felt like enough of a failure already that these horrible men had found out. Shame ripped through him because identity had always been so important to the kid and here he was in the open, totally exposed. 

“So you took an intern from Stark Industries. I mean that’s low because he’s a fucking kid and all but he’s no Bucky Barnes to my Steve Roger’s” Tony said, trying to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. _Lie_ his brain screamed at him. He jumped when Ross echoed him.

“Lies Stark. You may have been avoiding us these past few months but we’ve been keeping tabs on you. We know you’ve put a whole hell of a lot into this kid. You visit him, he visits you, the phone calls between your phones.” Ross said with a laugh and Tony’s face fell despite his reserve. 

“He’s just an intern, he’s smart, I like smart people.” Tony replied.

“When we ambushed the kid when he got home to his apartment in Queens. We found out he’s more than smart, he’s enhanced.” Ross said, using the word enhanced like it was a dirty word that should never be uttered.

“He’s just a fucking kid. He doesn’t have anything to do with this.” Tony yelled, his voice angry now. 

“People like him have everything to do with this!” Ross yelled back. Tony ran a hand through his hair in stress. Peter stirred feebly in the men’s arms for a moment but went still again.

“But that’s not why I took him. I was just lucky I had enough men there to take him down because he put up a hell of a fight that I wasn’t exactly expecting. I took him because when your team abandoned you, I think he served as a replacement. I think you mentored this kid, took him in, and started to care about him.” Ross finished.

“He’s just an intern.” Tony repeated, trying to keep his face stoney.

Ross grabbed Peter by the throat and held him up as the two men that had held him backed up into their formation again. 

“Stop!” Tony yelled slamming his hand against the glass in desperation. “I care about the fucking kid okay, is that what you want to hear?” 

“That’s exactly what I want to hear.” Ross said throwing Peter down on the hard floor in front of the glass prison that seperated Tony from the kid. 

Peter stirred again now, his eyes opening slowly. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. Tony kneeled down to be level with the kids eyesight, even if the damn glass separated them.

“Oh hey mister Stark.” Peter muttered with a wave of his hand at him. Tony smirked despite himself. 

“Hey kid, you okay?” He asked and Peter nodded sitting up further now as he looked around at the eerie setting. 

“Yeah I’ll be good. I mean I was kidnapped so that’s not really cool, at my apartment in Queens right. I mean I fought back but there were like, 12 guys there Mr. Stark.” Peter complained and Tony shook his head.

“You did good kid. I came here on my own. Walked right into the trap so you’ve got me beat for the day.” Tony offered and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Really? This place is so not your style Mr. Stark, I’m shocked. It’s kind of a shit hole if I’m being honest.” Peter said, finishing in a staged whisper. Tony felt the need to both cry and laugh. 

“Yeah well the kid has obviously been spending time with you. I see why you get along.” Steve commented and for the first time Peter’s face left Tony’s to glance up at the other man. 

“Oh Hey Captain America. Used to be a big fan, not so much anymore. Gotta say though, those PSA’s they play at my high school are gold.” Peter muttered his face scrunching up into something like a glare. 

Ross and his guards were talking now, Tony knew something was about to happen, he just didn’t know what. Peter was in danger and he was trapped in this fucking cell. Even if he wasn’t, he hadn’t brought his Iron man suit with him anyways. The nanotech was almost ready but not quite. His chest piece / suit was sitting on the work table in his shop back home. 

“Come!” Ross commanded of his henchmen and they all followed him through the large opening into another hall. The metal door slid shut with a sickening slam against the concrete floor.

“What’s happening Mr. Stark?” Peter asked standing up onto his feet now as he spun around taking in the room.

“I don’t know kid, but I’m really sorry you got dragged into this.” Tony muttered feeling more helpless than he had felt in a long time. 

“It’s not your fault sir, it’s mine. I got the feeling they were following me home from school. I just wanted to get to my suit before I tried fighting them and it was at home. Hindsight is 20/20 because if I had let them attack me in the streets it would have caused a scene I don’t think they wanted.” Peter replied, clearly frustrated with himself. 

“You have enhanced hearing and sight. Are you seeing anything that might help you that we might not be?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head turning back to Tony now.

“Nothing. This place is locked down.” Peter confirmed but Tony had really already knew that. They’d kept Wanda imprisoned here, who was arguably more strong than all three of them together.

“Did you see anything else outside of this area or have you been unconscious the whole time?” Steve asked Peter curiously. Tony knew he was still wondering about Bucky. 

“No, I’ve been out since they took me from Queens.” Peter answered and Steve ran a hand through his hair stressed. 

“I’m sure Barnes is fine.” Tony snapped but Steve shot him a glare.

“That’s what I’m worried about Tony.” He shot back and Tony raised an eyebrow but before Steve could continue Ross’s voice was back but over a loudspeaker. 

Peter, Tony, and Steve all looked up to a lit area where Ross could be seen observing them from a window on deck above. 

“I’ve tried to work with you all. I’ve grown sick of mutants calling themselves hero’s as they tear through cities and normal human life. I’ve always hated the enhanced.” Ross explained as the large door slid open again and another form was thrown into the room. 

Bucky rolled out of it and rose to his feet as he looked around frantically. Tony felt a white hot surge of anger as he looked at the man who had caused him so much pain. The man who had taken his parents and his team. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked and Bucky looked to his best friend in confusion.

“So they did take you?” Bucky asked and Steve only nodded. Tony saw that Steve looked scared now. He’d never seen fear in those blue eyes like this before. 

“Who’s the kid?” Bucky asked as he assessed Peter who stood near him. Peter must look especially small compared to the winter soldier. Peter backed up slightly, as he tugged at his sleeve absentmindedly. Tony knew he was looking for his web shooters which were of course not present. 

“Stay away from him.” Tony snapped as he watched Peter’s face grow concerned. 

“I’m not gonna hurt the kid, Stark.” Bucky protested, looking angry at the accusation, but something like hurt flashed through too. 

“Now that the gang's all together, I’d like to welcome my last guest.” Ross said, his voice booming over the speakers. All their heads shot up in his direction as a man strolled into the area beside Ross. 

“No!” Bucky yelled looking horrified as Zemo strode into the room, a red book clutched in his hands. 

“Damn it.” Steve cried out slamming his hand against the glass as Bucky looked over to him frantically. Tony was putting the pieces together, his heart hammering as he looked to Peter now who looked utterly bewildered. 

“Get the fucking kid out of here Stark. I don’t want to hurt him but I will if you don’t get him out of here.” Bucky begged of Tony, his eyes were full of fear now. He looked desperate and childlike almost. 

“I should have fucking killed you. I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance!” Tony spat back at the man before rounding on Steve. “I told you Rogers! He’s a fucking ticking time bomb. Look what you’ve done!” 

“Longing… rusted… furnace…” Zemo read out slowly.

“Mr. Stark what’s happening!?” Peter cried out in horror over Zemo’s voice, his eyes frantic as they met Tony’s. 

“Kid… they’re activating him. You just gotta stay away from him. You’re quick so try to buy time. Others know we are here.” Tony commanded and the kid nodded not breaking eye contact.

“Daybreak… Seventeen… Benign…” 

Bucky was trying to cover his ears but the voice was so loud that it hurt Tony’s ears. He knew there was no avoiding it. 

“Nine…” 

“Bucky it’s okay.” Steve said and Tony wanted to punch the man next to him because if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that it was most definitely not okay.

“Homecoming.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony said to Peter who shook his head.

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark. It’s not your fault. I can fight.” Peter said as he backed away from Bucky who was on his knees now. The trusting nature in his voice broke Tony’s heart even further.

 _You can’t though kid._ Tony thought sadly as he remembered Barnes tearing through an entire SHIELD facility. Peter looked so small and innocent in the open area with no escape. 

“One… freight car.” 

Bucky went rigid and slowly looked up to the room where Ross and Zemo stood shoulder to shoulder. 

“Soldier?” Zemo asked and Bucky’s eyes had lost all emotion, they were blank and inhuman like. 

“Ready to comply.” the winter soldier answered, his voice had taken on a robotic tone. For once Tony could finally see that Bucky and the Winter soldier weren’t one. That the winter soldier was like a virus that took over the host’s body. Bucky was long gone.

“Take out the child.” Zemo commanded and Bucky slowly turned towards Peter who stood on the opposite side of the room his brown eyes wide and horrified.

“Ross stop!” Tony yelled staring daggers at the man above them who only shrugged his shoulders.

“I warned you Stark.” 

“Steve get us the fuck out of here!” Tony yelled rounding on Steve who looked helpless and as horrified as Peter.

“Tony.. I don’t think I can..” Steve responded his voice apologetic and Tony wheeled back around to see Barnes approaching Peter menacingly. He lunged and Peter dodged it by throwing himself at the ground and rolling out of it.

“How enhanced is the kid?” Steve begged of Tony.

“He’s fast, he’s strong, but he’s missing his suit and his tools. He’s no match if Bucky gets a hand on him.” Tony replied watching as Bucky and Peter dodged and weaved. It was almost dance like. 

Peter wasn't operating at his usual level though. The kids movements were sluggish compared to the usual quickness Tony was used to seeing from Peter. Ross could have drugged him, or maybe they'd really just beat the poor kid around before dragging him out here to fight. Regardless of the reason, Tony was terrified. Terrified to see the bright eyed kid he'd grown to care about die in the same manner that his parents had.

“Tony.. I’m sorry.” Steve whispered and Tony would punch the man if he could but that would mean looking away from the battle before him. Bucky finally made headway and got a punch in on Peter. Peter’s body slammed into the glass barrier and rattled it with the force of it. 

“Kid?” Tony yelled but Peter was already standing up.

“Mr. Stark, I’m not gonna be able to fight this guy!” Peter yelped barely dodging another blow. He was slowing down, the hit had taken a toll. Bucky launched his foot out and Peter slammed to the floor again. 

“Mr. Stark I need help, please!” Peter begged crawling backwards pathetically as Bucky strode towards him. 

“Kid, I’m stuck.” Tony admitted in defeat as he slammed a fist into the glass to test that theory. He heard a sickening crack, not from the glass, but his hand. Steve followed up and slammed his full weight into the glass shoulder first repeatedly. Nothing happened.

Bucky punched Peter hard in the face now as the kid feebly tried to block the blow. Tony slammed his fist against the glass again his knuckles bleeding now. Blood ran down the glass barrier just as it ran from Peter’s nose.

Bucky’s hand wrapped around Peter’s neck. 

“Stop!” Tony screamed helplessly slamming his hands against the glass again and again. Bucky tightened his grip and Peter turned his head towards Tony. 

“I’m... sorry.... Mr...St...” He whispered before his voice was strangled out as Bucky tightened his grip. Tony felt tears roll down his cheeks as Peter’s face turned blue and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Tony had lost all control, he was yelling and he knew his hand was broken in several spots now but he pounded against the glass relentlessly, because fuck pain when Pete was out there _dying_. 

Because he knew it to be true. Peter was still now his face a sick and unnatural color as Bucky finished his job.

Finished strangling the last bit of light out of Peter. The last tiny ray of light that Tony had left.

Suddenly though there was burst of noise, a smash of glass, and everything turned into further chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So I wrote this fic awhile ago and it was just kinda a little angsty idea I had. I was rereading the comments the other day and people really seemed to like it. So I'm going to continue it! You might wanna reread the last chapter first as I posted it awhile back.  
> Anyways, this is a little on the short side but it's mainly to announce that this story is back and to finish this original scene up. More to come soon! Let me know what you think in the meantime :)

Tony watched as Natasha and Sam stormed the shithole prison. Bucky, even in his altered state of mind, seemed to be caught off guard by this too however. Hope bloomed in Tony’s chest as Bucky released his hold on Peter’s neck. The moment of hope was fleeting though, and was immediately replaced with something more familiar. 

_ Panic _ .

The kid’s small form fell to the ground with a sick thud that made Tony’s stomach churn. He wanted to throw up as Peter’s head hit the floor and fell to one side, his face turned away from Tony who was still stuck behind glass forced to watch when he wanted so badly to be of aid. The kid didn’t so much as twitch. Tony had grown so accustomed to the youthful, and sometimes frankly exhausting, constant movement that was Peter Parker. It was eerie to see the kid lie so still. 

Peter wasn’t in his usual spandex Spider Man gear, he was in loose fitting everyday clothing that made it impossible to make out whether the kid was breathing. All he could do was pray to some form of a god that Peter’s lungs were still working to keep him alive.

But damn it if Tony didn’t have his doubts. How long had Bucky been squeezing down on the kids throat before finally releasing. Had it been seconds, or minutes? Tony didn’t know for sure because from his seat behind the glass prison, it had sure seemed like fucking  _ years _ .

It was total mayhem around them all but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the kid on the floor whom lay apparently forgotten. Tony waited to see a limb shift or his head turn but Peter just continued to lay still. It became apparent however that Peter wasn’t forgotten at all as a guard grabbed the kid roughly and dashed away with his limp body slung over his shoulder.

Tony watched as the man made his way towards an open door where several people were waiting for them. Bucky flanked the man as they joined Ross, Zemo, and another select few of the guards who were clearly staged to stay with Ross.

“What the fuck! What the actual fuck.” Tony yelled as the group turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. The door swinging shut ominously behind them. 

Tony looked around desperately, how could no one have noticed this happening besides him. Maybe they didn’t know who Peter was, how important he was, but how the hell were they just letting these thugs stroll away with a kid. 

Bitterly, now that Peter was gone and Tony took in the rest of the scene, he saw that Natasha and Sam were pretty preoccupied. Ross had stocked this place with an absurd number of guards. He had no doubt that Sam and Natasha could take these guys, but it was going to take time. 

And currently, to his dismay, time wasn’t on their side. 

Where were the rest of the team? Where was the fucking fire power? Rhodey wouldn’t have known. Clint and the fucking Ant Man guy were on house arrest. Thor was off world. Bruce was lost in space. Where was Wanda though? Or Vision? 

The reality of the severity of the Avenger’s split was crashing down on him as he was smacked in the face with just how screwed they all were when shit hit the fan and nobody was in contact with each other like they used to be. 

Nat was approaching the glass prison after successfully knocking a guard twice her size to the ground. There weren’t many of Ross’s thugs left, and they were focusing on Sam who soared over head. Taking advantage of the break Nat looked to Steve for direction. Her eyes that always seemed to be calculating, took him in standing next to Steve. Concern flashed across Nat’s face and Tony knew it was because he looked utterly crazy as blood poured down from his hand.

“You need to open this door. There is a control panel in that room over there where you should be able to get the door to open. Sam can handle the guards for a short amount of time it should take you to do that.” Steve explained hurriedly while pointing towards the room Ross had originally watched them from within and Nat nodded her head. 

“NO!” Tony bellowed and she stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to look at him. “The kid! You need to get to the kid they took!” 

“Tony no! Bucky is with them. Nat’s good but she won’t be able to take him and the guards, okay? We need to get out first.” Steve said firmly and Tony punched the wall again in utter frustration, a yell of rage escaping him. Nat was still watching him, her concerned expression turned to one of total bewilderment.

“You heard him! Get us the fuck out of here!” Tony yelled and she took off, sliding away from a guard who dived to try and stop her. He hated that Steve was right. Nat getting taken out by Bucky would only add more to his already heavy conscious.

“Tony you’ve got to stop punching the wall before you ruin your hand any further.” Steve said gently and Tony just let out a hollow laugh, turning his back on the man and pacing. He knew his hand was fucked, but he didn’t much care at the moment. Adrenaline was coursing through him and it was just a distance annoyance to him currently. He’d pay for it later, he was well aware, but he had more pressing matters. 

“The kid is Spider Man?” Steve asked from behind him but Tony ignored him. The question sounded more like a statement anyways, it was obvious who the kid was now. 

“Obviously.” He spat in anger, counting the seconds it was taking Nat to get to the controls to free them. 

“We’ll get to him okay…” Steve started to say but Tony spun around on his heel to look the man in the face. Rage boiled up inside him again at the insubstantial words. He was fed up with all the empty promises and false pretenses of being a team coming from Steve Rogers. Steve who had left him bloody and alone in Siberia. Steve who had gone on the run and left Tony to deal with Ross alone. Steve who didn’t know just how fucking  _ good _ Peter Parker was and would walk away free of guilt of having dragged the kid into this.

“I should have killed Barnes when I had the chance. I could have. I was pulling my punches even then and look where it got me. With a dead fucking kid who was dragged into this mess because of  _ me _ .” Tony yelled and his voice broke at the end because damn it, if Parker was dead he didn’t know if he could come back from that one. 

“It was never my intention for this to happen.” Steve said softly and he had the decency to at least look guilty and apologetic, but it didn’t matter now. Months ago when this had all started maybe, but now, it meant nothing at all.

“It happened though didn’t it? And you know what, Barnes is going to come out of this fine and get to walk free because _ it’s not him _ . Right?” Tony demanded, wildly gesturing fake quotations with his hands. His broken hand burned in pained protest but he ignored it with a small wince.

“It’s not him.” Steve murmured defiantly but Tony was spared the trouble of continuing the hopeless fight. Steve was as brainwashed as Bucky when it came to the other man. 

The glass door slid open as Natasha had apparently reached the control room. Steve and Tony were both at a sprint in a manner of seconds. Steve was much faster with his damn super serum giving him a boost. This proved to be better for Tony in the long run as two of the last guards went straight for Steve and Tony flew by them.

“Tony! You don’t have a suit!” Steve yelled but Tony ignored him, ripping the door open and running down the hallway to the left where he’d seen Ross go. 

He once again cursed his lack of resources as he tried to remember the passageways by memory. If he had access to Friday he knew she could guide him. The blueprints to the floating raft were stored away in his many files. If Steve hadn’t broken the Avenger’s out initially, Tony had all intentions of doing it himself and he had studied the layout of this prison.

Luckily Tony had a nearly photogenic memory, paired along with the knowledge that Ross was probably headed for the deck where several helicopters were located. His own was waiting there for him and inside it was a suit. He was sick of being just Tony because right now he wanted, or more so  _ needed _ , to be Iron man. 

Footsteps sounded behind him and he saw Natasha appear at his side in a sprint as well. He felt a stitch in his side but Natasha looked as if she hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“We’ve got to get the kid that's with them. He’s… He’s one of us.” Tony choked out as they climbed the steps towards the deck. 

“I’m with you Stark.” She confirmed and Tony just nodded as a strange burning sensation prickled at his eyes. Suddenly he felt a little less hopeless… a little less alone. It surprised him how just four words from her could do that to him so easily. 

He could hear helicopter blades turning and the wind rushing around them as they emerged on the deck. Wind whipped at his eyes and he squinted to see clearly. Ross was climbing into a helicopter on the very end and a guard was following in his wake with Peter still slung over his shoulder. 

Tony saw his own Stark Industries helicopter to the left of Ross. He started sprinting towards them and Natasha had drawn her gun shooting at the few guards who had in turn drawn their own weapons. A fierce battle was raging in Tony’s head as he fought the urge to get to Ross and Peter but instead he hung left towards his aircraft to retrieve his suit. The best hope they had was with him inside his suit, he was too exposed in his current state. 

He was almost to the door, and it would only take seconds to suit up, but he was stopped when a large man rammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He rolled to his side and watched Bucky Barnes leer over him. 

Natasha was busy and he was alone to face the man. Suddenly he wished Roger’s would catch back up to him and it made him sick that he still needed Steve even when he hated him so greatly. 

Bucky kicked out at him and Tony crawled backwards hurriedly to dodge the kick. He stumbled onto his feet, his eyes darting between the Helicopter that held his suit which was his life line, and the face of Barnes. Bucky looked absolutely haunting, his expression somehow blank and still full of malice. For once he understood Steve’s argument that it wasn’t the true Barnes. It wasn’t even human… it was something evil. It wasn’t Barnes. It was the Winter Soldier.

His body was so tired, his vision slightly blurred, but he stood there defiantly. It was clear now that he wasn’t going to get around Bucky to his suit in time. Once again he was faced with the truth of his utter and fragile humanity outside of the Iron Man suit. He was human and he was frail. Frail as his failed relationship with Pepper, his failed team, and his failed mentoring of Peter. 

Bucky was too close, and his former teammates too far. He looked the Winter Soldier in the eyes, noncompliant to the fear he should be feeling. His parents had faced these same haunted eyes in their deaths and it wasn’t lost on him how starcrossed and terribly poetic it was that he should do the same. 

In the distance he heard Steve cry out Barnes’ name but it was too late. A fist was flying towards him and everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly Tony felt himself drift back into consciousness from the depths of sleep. He’d been drifting in and out for some time now. There were vague memories dancing in his mind of the few times he’d floated back into reality before this one. He remembered a helicopter, yelling, flashes of cameras, and people trying to calm him. Above all else though he remembered the pain. The shitty and unrelenting pain he’d been in before fading back into the dark again. 

Someone, bless them, had clearly given him something for pain management this go around though. All of his senses were dulled down and there was a comfortable numbness to his body. He was laying down in a bed this time, instead of the hard floor of a helicopter flying through the air. He could tell by the softness that enveloped him. Gingerly he twitched his fingers as they ran across the soft cotton of the sheets. 

His eyes were still closed and part of him longed to just drift back into the blissful nothingness of sleep. It would be so easy to do and so much better than facing the pain again. He was so fucking sick of the pain. 

Another part of his brain was protesting this though, reminding him that this was the very last time on earth to succumb to sleep. More memories were starting to trickle back now, and they were clearer. He was waking up and he was remembering. 

Ross. Bucky. Steve and the team. Peter. A Helicopter flying away. _Peter_. 

His eyes flew open and light blinded him as he was met with fluorescent lights of a hospital room. Squinting, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. A yelp of pain escaped him as he put pressure on his injured hand. More memories returned due to this, ones of him slamming a fist into a glass door repeatedly. Not a great plan in hindsight he realized as he looked down at his hand encased in a cast. 

“Tony it’s okay, you’re in a safe location.” A voice said softly and he whipped his head to the left where he found Natasha sitting in a plastic hospital chair. What he was expecting, he wasn’t sure, but it certainly wasn’t Natasha Romanoff in an open location. 

“You’re here?” He said stupidly, because that much was obvious. “I mean… why haven’t you fled yet?” He clarified adjusting his voice to it’s usual snappish tone. 

She knew him too well and didn’t take the bait. That and maybe it was just too pathetic when his voice sounded as hoarse as it currently did. Regardless she just sighed.

“You’re at an old Avenger’s facility, we’re safe here for the time being. The whole team is here now. Wanda and Vis too.” She explained and Tony nodded shortly. He’d deal with the long lost team of his later. There was only one person he wanted to know about currently.

“Okay, nevermind that. What about the kid? Did we get the kid?” He asked hurriedly and he braced himself for the answer he already knew he was going to receive due to her sullen expression. Her usual cockiness was entirely absent.

“Ross took him. We don’t know why. We’re tracing them now.” She explained and Tony just jerked his head down in a stiff nod. Guilt was was setting in now and it was a heavy sort of thing. He made to stand up but she held a hand up to stop him.

“Slow down Tony you took some heavy hits.” She warned but he ignored this pushing himself up into a better sitting position. Yanking the wires away from him in irritation. His vision was blurring and his head throbbing in protest at the motion. He swayed on the spot despite himself, almost needing to lie back down. He closed his eyes firmly, steadying himself. There was work to do and he needed to pull it together.

“See. Take it slow. You’re no use if you overexert yourself and pass out again.”

“How long has it been?” He asked and she hesitated this time which only made his hopes plummet further. When Natasha hesitates you know it’s going to be bad, as she’s always been the type of person to give it to you painfully straight.

“12 hours since we got you here. You got treated for your hand, your head…”

“I don’t give a fuck about any of that. I asked because of the kid. I care that it’s been over half a day and there is no word on them.” He said through gritted teeth. “What about Barnes?”

“Fled with Ross and Zemo. He was still under the mind control and Steve couldn’t stop him in time.” Natasha said staring at the floor as she continued to deliver him blow after blow of shitty news. 

“This is a fucking nightmare. A nightmare I tried to warn everyone about and now the kid, the least deserving of being dragged into this, is the one who paid the ultimate price.” Tony murmured staring hard at the cast on his hand. God he couldn’t wait to get down to a lab to take the ridiculous thing off and replace it with a nanite cast instead. 

“Tony we’ll find him.” Nat said a moment later, leaning forward in her chair and resting a hand on his good arm. He let out a snort of forced laughter. 

“I’m not sure I want to find them though. You and Sam were late to the party okay? Bucky… he fucked the kid up pretty bad. I don’t know if he was alive when they took him.” Tony admitted and it felt wrong to say it out loud, like if he had kept it in his own head it might make it less true. 

“Why would Ross take him if that were the case? The kid has to be alive.” Natasha reasoned and he was beginning to grow frustrated. He was positive they’d given him something to calm his nerves along with the pain medication but the anger was still bubbling up in his chest. 

“Because Barnes strangled a fifteen year old kid to death on Ross’s orders. Steve’s word might be shit with a large portion of the poplatulation, but _mine_ is still pretty solid. They took that kid with them when they left because they murdered him and they needed to cover it up.” Tony yelled but she didn’t even flinch, instead she just watched him sadly. 

“We don’t know that he’s dead.” She repeated firmly and part of him wanted to keep yelling but another part of him was grateful for her misplaced optimism. The very last thing he wanted was for Peter Parker to be dead. He would give anything he had to just know the kid was alive. Sadly though, he just didn’t know if that was going to be the outcome after seeing what Bucky had done.

“He’s enhanced so that might have kept him alive. Might have healed him even if things looked bleak.” She pointed out.

“Steve tell you he was enhanced?” Tony snapped but she just shook her head calmly, unphased by his continued rudeness.

“No. I’ve known who he was for awhile. I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to Stark.” She said shortly and he let out another hollow little laugh. Of course she’d known. 

“Tony look while we’re on the subject I’ve got to ask you something. Is this kid Peter, is he your son?” Natasha asked looking at him with those eyes of hers that always seemed to stare right into his damned soul. 

Well he certainly hadn’t been expecting that question of all things. It wasn’t often someone rendered Tony Stark silent but he just stared back at her, his mouth slightly agape.

“It’s just when I got curious about him and did some digging, I just started to wonder. You know I’ve known you for a long time and I remember how you used to be rather… promiscuous.” She urged looking almost nervous at his reaction.The silence between them was a little unsettling but the question had shaken him.

Peter his son? What a crazy thing to suggest.

I mean sure, he may have started to see the kid as somewhat of his protege. He’d enjoyed Peter’s company in the lab. He’d even put some money aside for the kid in his will just incase he died so that the kid could still thrive scientifically as he damn well should. 

There was pride there too though, that Natasha would think this thing up. Weirdly he almost longed for it to be true, like it wouldn’t be so crazy at all. As now it didn’t look like it would be in the cards for him to have children since he and Pepper had split. If it wasn’t going to happen with Pepper then it wasn’t going to happen with anyone. 

He pictured Pepper in a stable marriage with another man, and her bearing that man's child. His heart ached and he had the urge to punch something again. This whole conversation was becoming triggering, as Peter was likely dead too.

He shook his head trying to shake off the continuous shitty thoughts. Focusing back on reality, he realized that Natasha was still deep in her explanation of this theory. 

“The kid’s IQ is off the charts and his mother was even a scientist, so I figured maybe you’d met her at one of those expo’s you used to do.” She said and he cringed because he didn’t even know that Peter’s mother had been a scientist. Vaguely he wondered what she had studied before her death and why Peter had never mentioned this.

“God damn it Romanoff, how much digging did you do on this damn kid. I mentor him and didn’t even know some of that.” He muttered darkly and she just shrugged her shoulders.

“Peter Parker is not my son.” He said firmly and she pursed her lips looking almost disappointed. He knew it was because she hated being wrong. It was an expression he’d seen on her face before when her theories hadn’t panned out on missions. She was almost always right, and she took it hard any time she wasn’t. 

“I just found it intriguing that you took such an interest in him. I mean a fifteen year old kid of all people to mentor was odd of you.” She admitted.

“Yeah well so did Ross. I get it Nat, I fucked up bring him into this.” He spat angrily, scrubbing a hand across his face in stress.

“You know damn well that’s not what I meant.” 

“Well it’s true okay Nat? You, Ross, and god knows who else noticed. I put him in danger because I was selfish. I was lonely and the kid idolized me Nat. He was smart too. You know how often it is that I come across a person who can keep up with me? It hasn’t happened since I met Bruce. I was drawn to the kid because he was smart and I like smart people. He was good. He was good when I was fresh out of good people in my life” He bit back.

“Tony..” 

“Why are you even here Nat? Shouldn’t you be with the team?” Tony demanded because frankly she should be out there doing some spy shit to find Peter.

“Because I didn’t want you to wake up alone. Rhodey’s on his way but he was going to do some digging on his end of things first.” Natasha said calmly and the answer was so sincere that Tony didn’t exactly know what to say. Nat seemed to understand this however and graciously excused him the responsibility of responding. 

“I know we have issues Tony but I want to help you. You might not be a team player anymore but this kid isn’t going to suffer any further because of our team couldn’t get their shit together if I have any say in it.” 

The moment of sincerity that had been shared between them was gone in a second. Natasha, and he was sure everyone of the other Avengers as well, just didn’t seem to get it. She acted as if he didn’t want to be a team player when he did, just under better circumstances. They didn’t seem to understand the heaviness he’d carried in his head and heart for the past few months since the Avenger’s initiative had shattered into a million pieces in Siberia. 

He held his tongue though, because she was right in one sense. Continuing to bicker back and forth wasn’t going to help Peter if by some sliver of a chance the kid was still alive. He’d have to take their help, there was just no other option. If he had it his way he’d run off now, but it was Peter they were dealing with. The kid was as high as stakes came. He wouldn’t let him down further.

“Despite what you think you may know about my capability to be a team player Romanoff, I’m willing to work with anyone I have to if it means I might bring the kid back home.” Tony said coldy and she nodded, looking approvingly at him.

There was a soft knock on the door and they both looked over to see Pepper Pott’s push open the hospital door and step inside. She looked awkward as if she was unsure about her visit which broke Tony’s heart even further.

Never had Pepper been anything but elegance and grace, and here she stood looking incredibly uncertain. Her eyes fell on Natasha and she looked annoyed instead however. It wasn’t only Tony she took issues with, all the Avenger’s were on her shit list these days. Maybe she still had his back in some sense then. 

“I’ll update you if I hear anything.” Natasha said before swiftly exiting the room. Once the door closed behind her there was a tense silence between the last two occupants. It was the kind of silence that was deafening.

He remembered rolling around in their bed together laughing, and it almost felt like a previous life that didn’t even belong to him now. The apprehension between them was painful as he watched her fidget with a tablet clutched in her arms. She finally sighed and looked at him dead on. He watched as her face fell. 

“God Tony, you look like shit.” She murmured and he just grimaced, unsure of what to say to that. He hadn’t gotten around to looking into a mirror but if he was the vision of how shitty he felt physically it surely wasn’t a pretty sight. 

He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and missed her. He wanted to yell at her for leaving him alone during the worst time of his life.  He wanted to know if she’d opened her phone late at night and stared at his phone number like he did with her. There was so much he longed to ask her.

“Why are you here?” He asked instead, keeping his voice indifferent. She jerked her head down in a slight nod and pulled out her tablet.

“I’m here because of this. I’ve muted the video for the sake of everyone else in this hospital because it mainly consists of a stream of various profanities being yelled from you.” Pepper hissed.

Tony watched as a video was displayed of him being carried into the hospital. This was clearly one of those fuzzy memories in his head from after Bucky had knocked him out cold. Cringing he watched himself flail around somewhat pathetically. Dried blood stained his face and his eyes looked wild. 

“Yeah well all things considered, I think that could have gone a lot worse actually.” Tony muttered darkly. Pepper’s mouth fell open and she looked utterly gobsmacked. 

“Do you even give a damn about Stark Industries anymore Tony? Or is playing super hero all you care about?” She demanded her voice rising with every word. “Because in between all your cursing and nonsense you also decided to threaten General Thaddeus Ross’s life in that video. Do you know how fragile of line we’ve been dancing on due to the Avenger’s fallout? Right, you’re so out of touch you probably have no idea.” 

Tony listened to her rant, rubbing his temple as she yelled at him. God there was so much time being wasted.

“You know what Pep, I can’t help but notice you didn’t even bother to ask what happened. Stark Industries was built by my father, and no matter how strained things were between him and I, it is still my name sake. I care. What you’ve never understood though is that there are bigger things going on outside of Stark Industries. Ross fucked with me and I am going to ruin him.” He snapped at her and she looked like she wanted to slap him across the face. Maybe she would have it he didn’t already look so pathetic in the hospital bed. 

“Okay. I’ll bite. What did Ross do Tony?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Ross took one of my guys.” Tony said shortly and Peppers eyes blazed once again.

“Oh now we’re back on the Avengers? After everything Tony, really? So what if he arrested one of them? We knew that might happen. More importantly though, when they went against the accords, _they_ knew it might happen. 

“Ross didn’t arrest anyone! Ross is beyond that point, he’s lost it. He didn’t take an Avenger, he took a fucking kid.” Tony said loudly and she looked suddenly wary.

“A kid?”

  
“Spider Man. He’s just a fucking kid. I’ve been mentoring him and Ross noticed so he used my kid against me to try and fuck with me.” Tony growled balling his good hand into a fist and wishing for nothing more than to drive it into Ross’ face. 

“Your kid?” 

“You too? He’s not _my_ kid, he’s just _a_ kid I really ended up getting attached to. I just… I don’t know Pep. I guess he’s about all I had left.” Tony said voice starting out a yell and fading to a soft murmur. 

Staring down at his lap he could still feel Pepper’s eyes trained on him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she sat down next to him on the hospital bed. The smell of her perfume hit him like a slap in the face.

She didn’t say anything, but instead just gently laid her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapping around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek I'm self conscious posting this thinking it may seem like a filler chapter but I Just really wanna establish Tony's mind set. Next chapter it gets real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Let me know what you think, I really appreciate your comments and kudos!

When Peter faded back into consciousness he was really only aware of his Spider Sense tingling. It wasn’t screaming at him anymore like it had been back when the Winter Soldier had been striding towards him. It was softer and less intense. Just a dull warning that he wasn’t in a safe location.

That much was obvious enough however, due to the fact that he was in a crumpled heap on the floor of some unfamiliar room. Surely if he was in good company they could have placed him in a bed. A couch even. 

His mouth was full of a metallic taste, and as he tried to swallow, his throat erupted into an intense pain. Right, almost strangled to death. 

While pushing himself up into a sitting position he tried to use his core muscles as not to jostle his extremely sore neck. His healing factor was working but as he glanced down carefully at his neck he saw that his skin was still littered with fading bruises. He touched his neck as gently as he could with his shaking fingertips and still flinched at the pain that greeted his touch.

“If it’s any comfort, your injuries look much better than they did a couple hours ago.” A voice said and Peter whipped his head to the left which promptly made him cry out in pain. On the opposite side of the room was Bucky Barnes, sitting against the wall looking bored.

“Shit.” He cursed scrambling onto his feet and pressing himself against the wall furthest from the man who frowned in response. It was futile though, he was in no condition to put up a fight, especially against Barnes. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. I didn’t know if you looking over and seeing me, or me just saying something would be worse.” The man explained hastily. “You should really sit back down. You’re still pretty messed up.”

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Peter whispered. He’d meant for it to come off brave and challenging, but he sounded entirely pathetic instead. 

“I’m not activated currently. I’m no threat to you unless someone says the words. You heard how it went and you know what to look for now.” Bucky said holding up his hands in surrender. 

Peter couldn’t really get much of a read off of the man. He looked guilty and yet totally unconcerned somehow. All he did know was that he didn’t trust him. Mr. Stark had never trusted him and that was as good as confirmed when he had strangled him half to death.

“Where are we?” Peter asked, his voice still hoarse.

“Another cell. I don’t know where.” Bucky responded.

  “Why? Is Mr. Stark okay? What happened?” Peter asked and he stupidly looked around hoping to see Tony. He was glad when he didn’t though. How selfish of him to wish for Tony to be imprisoned as well just so he wouldn’t have to be alone. 

“Stark isn’t here, neither is Steve. I assume I beat them in combat before getting away with Ross. I don’t remember everything I do when I’m the Winter Soldier though. That isn’t me.” Bucky explained.

“Beat them? Like kill?” he asked, feeling horrified at the thought but Bucky shook his head. 

“If Stark was dead I don’t think they’d go through the trouble of taking you and keeping you alive.” Bucky said and Peter felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“I don’t understand.” Peter whispered after a heavy lapse of silence between them.

“You wouldn’t, because you’re a fucking kid. Stark was selfish and stupid to have ever brought you into this.” Bucky said coldly, looking at him as if he were some fragile thing.

“Don’t talk about Mr. Stark like that! You don’t know him.” Peter said just as coldly, and for the first time he’d managed to steady his voice. Bucky raised his eyebrows at him looking amused which only pissed him off more. 

“You’re bait now. Stark must have taken enough of an interest in you that you’ve become a pawn in this game. You would have been better served had Stark just left you alone.” Bucky said and his voice was cold. The dislike of Tony intense in his voice.

“You don’t know us. If Tony hadn’t found me and helped me I’d probably be dead or something. Maybe if you guys wouldn’t have run off with Steve this wouldn’t be happening!” Peter bit back and Bucky actually laughed. It was cold though, and almost frightening. 

“You are so naive, child. The people who took you are the very same who made the accords! It’s always been about control and if this isn't case and point enough for you then I don’t know what would be. Your hero worship of Stark is going to get you killed.” Bucky said coldly and Peter sat down now, too tired to continue to stand. 

“I might be a child to you, but I’m not stupid. The Accords were important. Sure Ross was the face, but it was about _the_ _people_. If you can’t bend a little to the people you swear you’re trying to help then are you really any better than the bad guys?” Peter said slowly and thoughtfully. 

He remembered being a child when New York had been taken over by hostile aliens and thinking the Avenger’s were amazing for having risked their lives to save them. As time went on though, things got progressively worse. People were scared. They didn’t understand what was happening, and as much as they wanted to trust the Avengers, more and more people were appearing with powers and it was hard to tell who was good and bad from the outside. He understood the accords as someone who had been born human. Humans are fragile and they are the ones who suffer when these things go down. 

“Steve and Tony just needed to come together and fix them as a team. They weren’t perfect but Tony would have fought to improve them if any of you had just had his back.” Peter said firmly and Bucky looked at him thoughtfully. The mentioning of Steve seemed to steady him.

“I can agree that things weren’t handled correctly.” Bucky conceded but he sounded as if it was painful to admit. “Which is why you’re going to have to trust me. I know you think I’m a bad person, and maybe I am and just can’t tell anymore, but Steve isn’t. I’m tired of seeing him suffer because of me.”

Peter was rendered silent, unsure of a response to this. There wasn’t really anything he could think of to say that was fitting. He felt bad for Bucky, no matter how badly the man had hurt Mr. Stark, it wasn’t _really_ his fault that he did the things he did sometimes. Trusting him though… well that was another story. 

“Do you have a plan?” Peter asked finally.  

“My main concern is getting you out of here. For one, you’re like twelve and shouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. For two, it’s a white flag to Stark. If I can get you home… maybe things can start to mend between the Avenger’s. This is just the first of many problems they will face if they can’t unite.” Bucky muttered, standing up and pacing the room, clearly deep in thought. Peter didn’t miss the harshness in which Bucky still said Tony’s name, but baby steps were something.

“Okay, for one, rude. I’m sixteen.” Peter mumbled and a smirk briefly crossed Bucky’s face and the result was startling. It was becoming clear to him now that Bucky Barnes was not the Winter Soldier, not really. They were entirely separate. It was obvious in the mannerisms and in the eyes. It was cruel what had been done to the man striding before him. With a simple smirk Bucky looked years younger.

“We’re both leaving. This is bigger than Ross, you said so yourself. It’s going to take us both to bring the Avenger’s back together. I’m not leaving you here.” Peter protested after his lapse of silence.

It was more than that too though. He didn’t want to say it out loud because it seemed awfully rude when Bucky was so determined to try and help him, but leaving Bucky behind was too big of a risk. Despite how Peter could now tell the difference between the Winter Soldier and Barnes, it didn’t change the fact that they were being held by men who could turn him into a weapon by simply saying the words. It wasn’t fair to Bucky, or anyone who might cross his path when activated, to leave him in the hands of Ross who was clearly unhinged. 

“Well we’re sitting ducks. Ross could cut the bullshit and make a move at any second if Stark and Steve aren’t acting as he sees fit. We’ve got to make a move.” Bucky mumbled.

“I’m in no condition to fight though. My metabolism to heal is going to keep slowing down if I don’t eat something. I don’t have my suit. I don’t have web shooters.” Peter added feeling a little less hope with each shitty detail he admitted to Bucky.

He felt so exposed and helpless without his suit. Tony had always been right. If you’re nothing without the suit then you shouldn’t have it. Well here he was in that exact situation, and he was totally useless. 

“I can practically feel your self deprecation spiral from over here Peter. It is Peter, right? It’s not your fault that you got ambushed. The fact that you’re even awake is impressive.” Bucky said and Peter smiled at him ruefully. 

“Look, I have an idea… It’s a shitty idea, but it’s about all I’ve got. We’ve got to move before Ross does.” Bucky said but his expression was anything but hopeful, instead he looked like he was full of dread as he finally stopped pacing and faced him again. 

“Okay… So?” Peter asked hesitantly as Bucky rubbed his temple and squeezed his eyes shut before answering.

“You’ve got to activate me… the Winter Soldier that is.” Bucky finally said and Peter felt his mouth actually fall open in shock. 

“You’re right. That is a shitty plan.” Peter dead panned and Bucky tilted his head in agreement.

“Yeah but it’s all we’ve got. I don’t think it matters much who says the words, since Zemo did it after just having just found the book. You heard them and you can do it.” Bucky explained but Peter shook his head.

“No way man, that’s cra-”

“It’s either you or it’s them!” Bucky shouted his hand pointing towards the door. They didn’t know what was behind it, but they knew it wasn’t good. “You either do it, or they will. If they do it you get hurt again and kid I don’t want your blood on my hands. I can maybe you get you out of here and back to Stark though if we do it this way. It’s the best chance we have.” 

“That’s not fair.” Peter whispered and Bucky let out a hollow laugh.

“You’re in the wrong field kid if you’re looking for fair. Nothing about this life you’re about to face is ever going to be fair. You’re good though, so we need to get you home. Me on the other hand is a different story. I’ve fucked up, and this is just the start of how I might be able to fix it.”  

Peter didn’t say anything. Bucky’s face was set and it was obvious he’d made up his mind. Peter wanted to wait it out, to see if Steve and Tony would come. Deep down though he knew the bonds between the Avenger’s were so severed that he couldn’t be sure how long it would take for them to work together… or if they even could work together. 

Maybe Bucky’s plan wasn’t _so_ crazy. It could work. Bucky leveled whole facilities when activated. Perhaps he could get them out of here safely. 

“It’s the only way. I’m tired of being controlled by them. This is us taking back the power.” Bucky said and Peter looked back up at him and jerked his head into a short nod. 

“You know the words? You remember them?” Bucky asked looking pleased that Peter was no longer putting up a fight. It was clear that now that he had made up his mind, he just wanted to get it over with. 

“Is it..  Is it painful to change?” Peter asked and Bucky looked momentarily confused, and then annoyed.

“Do you remember the words?” Bucky repeated, ignoring the question.

“I mean, how does activating you really change anything? Surely you’re still just as powerful now.” Peter mumbled.

“When I’m given a mission once I’ve been activated, nothing can stop me from accomplishing it. It activates something in me that’s stronger than I am now. So I’m going to ask one more time. Do. You. Know. The. Words.” Bucky’s tone final.

“Yes.” Peter said softly because he did. He’d stored those words away in his brain as they’d clearly been important to watch for. He never thought he would need to use them though. Bucky outstretched his hand and pulled Peter to his feet.

“Once you say them and I say I’m ready to comply, you need to give me clear instructions to get you out of here. Just hang back and follow carefully while I do whatever needs to be done. I’m not sure how many men we’ll be facing.”

Peter nodded trying to steady himself. He was dizzy and he wanted to slow down but Bucky was plainly anxious to get moving. He wished he had his suit to help fight. Wildly he hoped Mr. Stark would just crash the place and prevent this whole thing. He was being childish by trying to push off the inevitable but he was tired, hungry, and scared. 

“Then do it.” Bucky said closing his eyes.

“Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen,benign, homecoming, one, freight car.” Peter said softly. They were all such simple words and yet he felt as if he were uttering curses in which Aunt May would scold him for. He hated this. 

Bucky stiffened and his head jerked forward. Peter stumbled back a little bit in alarm. 

“Ready to comply.” Bucky said. His voice was mechanical and yet the same. The eyes though, they were totally different. Cold and impartial. It was so odd to watch the change up close. 

“You need to get us out of here. I can’t fight so I won’t be much help. There will be guards and I’m not sure what else but you need to get us through them. Please.” Peter said awkwardly. 

God, had he really just said please to the Winter Soldier?

Bucky swung around though and faced the door. Peter stood up taller, ready to move, as Bucky began swinging his metal fist at the door over and over again. It was reinforced and metal but it was also beginning to crumple as Bucky hammered away. 

The door flew off its hinges moments later and as the door hit the wall in the distance, they were met with guards with guns facing them. Bucky dismantled them at an alarming pace. Peter didn’t even have time to count how many of them there were before they were all hitting the ground with sickening thuds. 

An alarm sounded and filled the whole place. Red lights on the walls were flashing. His senses were still out of whack and he was immediately overwhelmed. Trailing behind Bucky though he felt hope bloom in his chest as they wove through the hallways and men continued to fall at Bucky's hands. 

It was working. Bucky was right and they were going to get out of here.

They rounded another corner and as Bucky took out a group of guards Peter crept around the fight and stumbled forward to the large door ahead of them. It was closed, but there was a small window in which he could peer through. As he did though all the hope that had appeared just moments ago extinguished within him. A cold dread filled him instead. 

Just outside of the door was a staircase that led to the main floor of the building which was a giant warehouse floor filled with tanks and aircrafts. Most alarming however, were the amount of guards swarming around below them. There were probably sixty men armed with guns, far more people than Bucky or himself had been anticipating. 

In the state he was in he would never be able to help fight his way through them, and although Bucky was clearly capable, he could never get through them all while trying to shelter Peter. 

Bucky appeared beside him, ready to bust down the door.

“Wait!” Peter cried out. “The mission has changed slightly, I need you to get out of here and get to the Avengers facility. Don’t worry about me. I need you to get to Steve and tell him where this location is. Then you need to allow them to do whatever it is you do to turn off the Winter Soldier.” Peter commanded but his voice sounded unsure and hoarse. He felt stupid. He didn’t even know how to turn Bucky back into himself. He hoped Steve would though.

“We're both not going to make it, but one of us making it is more important that none. I’m going to distract them. You need to run and get out of here. Do you understand? Soldier.” Peter added the last bit uncertainty. 

Bucky only jerked his head in a nod and faced the door again, totally void of any emotion. Peter sucked in a breath and as the door went flying down to the warehouse floor below them with a loud bang, Bucky was off. Peter held his hands in the air hoping they wouldn’t shoot at him, and made his way down the stairs slowly. He allowed the men to swarm him even though his senses were screaming at him to fight and run. Hands were grabbing him roughly. Too many hands. Someone hit him in the face with one of the guns.

He couldn’t see where Bucky was but he just hoped he’d given him enough of a start to where he could make it out. Half the guards had gone for Peter, the other half for Bucky. After seeing what Bucky would do while activated, Peter felt sure that Bucky could handle that.

He was being dragged away, and the men were shouting at him but he couldn’t focus on their words. He was tired and overwhelmed. His vision was tunneling and fading to black. He allowed himself to fall into it. 

* * *

_Slap._

Peters eyes opened and his face stung as a hand pulled back. Peter blinked up to see Ross glaring down at him. All the guards were still surrounding them too, only it seemed rather pointless as Peter was now bound tightly in the chair they’d placed him in.

“So you activated Barnes huh? That took more balls than I expected of you.” Ross said, his voice was full of malice and his eyes quite mad. 

“So he got away.” Peter said softly. He was scared but pleasure at this still filled him. The Avenger’s would come soon and Bucky wouldn’t be used anymore for Ross’s bidding. 

“You look pleased freak, but your optimism is misplaced. Barnes doesn’t really matter. You were the bigger asset anyways. It was Stark we really needed to break.”


	5. Chapter 5

Just a few months ago, shit a few days ago even, Tony would have never believed he’d be sitting in a room together with the team again. Certainly not with Steve Roger’s sitting at the head of the table like he currently was. It was bittersweet because part of him relished in the nostalgia of sharing the room with his old friends.  _ With his old family. _ It brought him back to the days when they had lived together and worked together in harmony. 

These people had been like home to him. While his life had always been turbulent and odd, becoming what people called a “superhero” was another story. Sure Pepper and Happy had always been there for him up until recently, but they’d never really understood him in this endeavor though, hell Pepper still didn’t. He had once found solace within these people and now they sat in an awkward silence together like strangers. The comfortability they had once shared was completely shattered. It hurt like hell, but mostly, right now it just pissed him off. 

Had they ever  _ really _ been a team? Had he been so desperate to feel apart of something due to his childhood riddled with neglect that it had all been in his head? Rubbing his temple he tried to push the anger back, because he was here for Peter.

Steve, Nat, Sam, and himself all sat at an old table they’d once used for meetings. It felt bare with Bruce and Thor being absent. Rhodey was on his way while Vision and Wanda were currently running point on searching all accessible and locked down databases alike. 

This was all fine and thoughtful, but he knew if Peter Parker’s face or name crossed any sort of reachable system Friday would be in his ear in a second. Still, Vision was basically half computer. If anyone might somehow snag some intel electronically besides Friday, it was going to be Vision. He was trying to be more trusting anyways, and Vision seemed like a good place to start. 

The door pushed open then as Rhodey came into the room. He was clearly still adjusting to the leg braces Tony had made for him. His movements were rather stiff in a way, but he admittedly still seemed more capable in comparison to the last time Tony had seen him. He tried to beat down the thoughts of how people who he cared about always seemed to pay the price for him while he sat relatively unharmed. 

Tony met Rhodey’s gaze however and something was shared between them as their eyes met. Childhood friends. Brothers. The only real family Tony had left after his mother and father had died. Rhodey looked concerned as he sat down next to him and clapped his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“You good man?” He asked and they were separate from everyone else in that moment. Rhodey didn’t even spare the others a glance because checking on Tony was the first order of business. It always had been. He nodded in response but when he spoke his voice betrayed him as it came out sounding anything but fine. 

“They took the kid, man. They took Pete and I don’t know if he’s even alive but I need to find him. Ross took him. That dirty low life piece of shit horrible-”

“Tony I know.” Rhodey assured him, squeezing his shoulder again and effectively cutting his growing rant off. 

“They took the kid.” Tony murmured one more time. His voice was unapologetically vulnerable. Now that Rhodey was here he didn’t care about the others sitting around the table. More than anything he just need his best friend to understand the urgency of the situation.

Which Rhodey did seem understand, because Rhodey was Rhodey. Always calm and collected in a way Tony envied since their college days. 

“ _I_ _know,_ Tony. Believe me I’m as pissed as you are about this. Ross is out of line and this whole Accord bullshit is about to come to a head.” Rhodey assured him. 

“Have you found anything?” Natasha asked, easing into their conversation. Rhodey released his grip on Tony’s shoulder and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

“I’m doing everything I can on my end but I don’t have much to offer to be perfectly honest with you, because like I said this Accord’s stuff is about to seriously hit a breaking point.”

“What does that mean though?” Steve asked skeptically and Rhodey bowed his head before speaking.

“It means that Ross is as good as canned but most of the Government still believes in the Accords so they’re hesitant to come out an condemn Ross with so little information.” Rhodey explained and Tony watched as his best friend pressed his lips together and winced slightly, clearly bracing himself for the outburst he knew was coming. Tony was beside himself in outrage.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! What more do they want? I was  _ attacked _ .” Tony yelled slamming his good hand down on the table in anger. 

“They think that if they condemn Ross the Government looks weak. Frankly they are weak. There is a huge divide across the country right now over the Avenger’s fallout which I’m sure you know. They want this kept quiet.” Rhodey elaborated, his voice curt in frustration.

“Tony was on their side though. The people trust Tony. He’s not some wanted criminal like we are. He’s still a man of the people.” Steve argued indignantly. Tony’s head whipped in Cap’s direction despite himself.

“This isn’t about Tony or the Rogue Avenger’s as they refer to you guys as. It isn’t about good guy, bad guy. It’s about the control of enhanced individuals.” Rhodey said, his voice filled with disgust. “It’s about the fact that if the Accords are shattered there will never be a path to creating them again. They just want to hang back and try and look innocent.”

Tony was cracking his knuckles and taking steady breaths trying to calm himself down. His intentions had always been pure in signing the Accords but he’d been duped. Every single time he tried to do something right it blew up in his fucking face. Steve had been wrong about Bucky and to lie about Howard and Maria Stark’s deaths. But damn it if he hadn’t been right about the Sokovia Accords. 

“So they’re cowards.” Sam muttered looking thoroughly pissed off. 

“Plenty of people are it turns out. There has been a huge anti enhanced movement growing within the government. N ot unlike how Hydra did.” Rhodey said and Steve bowed his head. Sam noticed and spoke up again.

“This is nothing to the scale of hydra.” 

“Not yet, but maybe it would have been if Ross hadn’t jumped the gun and we caught it. Enough people believe in the Accords in extreme to follow Ross down this path. Think of the numbers you had to fight through to get Tony and Steve out the first time, and from what I’ve gathered there is no shortage of people still in Ross’ corner wherever he’s hiding out at.” Rhodey bit back. 

“So this is war then. War against people like us.” Natasha said quietly. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. 

“Look we can bash on these bastards all day long but the fact is that they aren’t going to help us. They’re either scared or extremists like Ross.” Tony said and for once the table seemed to be in agreement at this with stiff nods. 

“This is good in a sense. We can work on getting Peter back and then we can out them. They’ll have no ground to stand on and we end the Accord mess for good.” Rhodey said clearly trying to look on the brighter side of things. Sam snorted and Tony glared at the man who’d brought a snarky attitude to the table since they’d gotten there.

“Do you have a problem, Wilson?” Tony demanded.

“Yeah I do actually. I just think it’s funny how now that  _ you’re _ being affected by the Accords you want to do something about them.” Sam snapped back immediately. “We’ve been in hiding being chased down and you never did a damn thing to help us!” 

“The hell I didn’t!” You think Rogers broke through the raft prison system when he freed you without some serious tech enabling him to do so?” Tony yelled back and immediately he was pissed off that he felt the need to justify himself. He’d been helping them for months without their knowledge. Sure, he resented them, but he never wanted to see them locked away. What he didn’t want though is for them to know he still cared as much as he did. 

“I thought it was too easy that day.” Steve murmured his face alight with realization.

“Yeah because I got a call the minute you set foot on that shit hole can of a prison. I hacked into their databases and made it easy for you.” Tony snapped because now that they knew about his help he at least wanted Steve to know how stupid that move might have been had he not been looking out for him. 

“Ross would have been causing you a lot more trouble these past few months if Tony didn’t have your backs. Why the hell do you think Ross is rebelling against Tony if that wasn’t the damn case?” Rhodey demanded but Sam wasn’t a man to back down.

“The point is that if you guys wouldn’t have signed away your rights we could have still been a team.” Sam said and his tone final as he threw his hands up and leaned back in his chair. 

“Cute mic drop.” Rhodey muttered. 

“The public was starting to distrust us. I thought I was doing the right thing. Had I not signed I think we would have seen some other form of problem in this ones place regardless. Probably less shitty but who knows? All I do know is that there is a growing population of people who hate us.” Tony said quietly, tired of fighting with them and wishing more than anything he was in a suit off to find his kid instead.

“That I can agree on.” Steve said while shooting Sam a warning look as he’d opened his mouth again to say something. Sam snapped his mouth shut, though he looked as if he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Tony’s right. When Hydra infiltrated SHIELD and destroyed it from the inside everything got harder for us. SHIELD wasn’t perfect, but people like Nick who were good kept things in balance. This breaking point was inevitable.” Natasha said and Tony couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at her in mock disbelief to her agreement in which she rolled her eyes at. 

“Boss we’ve got incoming entering the facility.” Friday said and her voice echoed around the room as the AI was still installed in the facility. Everyone was on their feet in seconds.

“How many?” Tony demanded in alarm. Had Ross really brought the fight to them?

“Just one sir, James Buchanan Barnes.” Friday supplied.

Tony’s head whipped to the side to look at Steve who met his gaze looking a mixture of shocked and afraid. Rhodey, Natasha, and Sam were all standing quite still as well. Their eyes darted between Steve and himself as if looking for guidance. 

The door flew open with a crash against the wall, effectively pulling them all out of their stupor. Barnes was in the room now only he didn’t dive for any of them, in fact he seemed unable to do much at all. Instead of attacking them all like Tony expected he fell to his knees on the floor. 

Still Tony wasn’t taking chances. Tapping his watch a Gauntlet formed around his hand and he aimed it straight at the mans head. 

“Wait!” Steve yelled putting himself in front of Barnes. Tony felt his face contort in utter disgust.

“I’m not going to fucking shoot him unless I have to. Get him talking now before I do though.” Tony warned, his voice dangerously calm all things considered. 

“Okay.” Steve said in forced calm as he dropped to his knees and tried to assess his friend. Tony looked to the others to see he wasn’t the only one who had drawn a weapon. Natasha was holding a gun that she had pulled out of who knows where.

Barnes looked pretty beat now that Tony had gotten over the initial shock enough to take the man in. He was taking great heaving breaths and his forehead displayed a sheen of sweat that glistening in the lights. He looked fresh out of battle as blood trickled down his face ominously. 

Steve was moving too slow for Tony’s liking. So much time had passed since Peter had been taken and he’d been sitting around for hours since he woke up desperate for  _ something _ . Well that something had arrived in the form of Barnes and it was infuriating that Steve hadn’t asked a single fucking question yet but instead was busy fiddling with surface wounds on the man.

“Where is the kid? Where is Peter Parker?” Tony demanded, stepping closer to the two huddled on the ground by the door. 

“Tony… he’s injured give him a second to breathe.” Steve said reproachfully and Tony let out a snort of derisive laughter.

“Fuck off Rogers. Barnes isn’t the only one who took a hit okay? Let him breathe? What about when Peter needed a breath but this assholes hand was wrapped around the kid’s throat choking him out!” Tony snapped. His voice had a manic tone to it now but he was way past caring.

“Tony-”

“IS THE KID ALIVE!” Tony bellowed.

“TONY!” 

“STOP. Steve just shut up, and Stark… you’ve got to listen to me there isn’t a ton of time.” Barnes yelled holding up a hand and slowly raising his head. He was still breathing heavy but he’d calmed down some. 

“Just take it slow-” Steve started to say but Bucky shook him off. 

“No. Stark is right. The kid.. Peter he’s in trouble. He’s alive but he’s in trouble.” Bucky explained and Tony let his arm fall ever so slightly from it’s rigid pose directed at Barnes.

“What happened?” Natasha demanded lowering her gun into her holster again. Tony suddenly noticed the difference in Barnes’ eyes from the last time he’d seen the man. When Barnes had attacked him before getting away those eyes had been dark and full of a malice that hadn’t seemed human. Now his eyes were wide and full of an urgency.

“Ross locked me and that kid up. The kid was still weak and I was afraid if we just sat there waiting, then Ross might make a move and take one of us out to fuck with you guys. So I told the kid to activate me.” Bucky explained quickly.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Tony demanded in horror as all the ways that could have gone wrong flashed across his mind. 

“Because if we didn’t use me, then they would have! I thought it was a way to take back some power and get us out. It was working, I vaguely remember getting through pretty easily but when we made it to the main floor we saw that we were heavily outnumbered. The fucking kid changed the mission up and told me to just get out while he distracted a good half of the guards.” Bucky continued and a pit opened up in his stomach.

“Funny how you always manage to get away while everyone else gets hurt.” Rhodey said coldly.

“You think I wanted that? I was trying to get him back here for Stark. To try and fix some of this shit. How was I supposed to know that the kid was some holier than martyr?” Bucky snapped.

“That does sound like Pete.” Tony said softly and everyone turned to him in shock, even Barnes. Tony just knew that Peter fucking  _ would _ pull a move like that. Sacrifice himself for the Winter Soldier so word could get back to the team. 

“Look, I can get you to him.” Bucky said quickly.

“How do we know this isn’t a trap.” Rhodey reasoned, looking at them all skeptically. 

“It’s not and you just have to believe me. That kid is in trouble.” Bucky snapped and Tony observed the haunted look in Barnes’ eyes. Tony had been wrong before but he thought he saw something familar in his eyes. 

Pete was infectious so if Barnes had a heart all and if anyone was gonna break down a wall it was probably the kid. Tony was reminded of the urgency he’d felt to help Peter himself after the whole plane crash battle with the Vulture. 

“I’m going. I don’t know about you guys but I’m going.” Tony finally said, and the gauntlet folded back into it’s neat disguise of a designer watch. 

“Tony I don’t know man.” Rhodey pushed.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s the only info present and I’m tired of waiting. I’ve got to make a move to help the kid.” Tony said firmly and Rhodey sighed.

“Well you know I’m with you then man.” Rhodey said firmly, although the hesitance linger in his eyes. 

A rush of affection for Rhodey once again overtook him. Rhodey arguably was the one with the most at stake taking Ross on. Yet his best friend was ready to head into battle at his side if he needed him. Always had been. He tried to convey his appreciation in a look, and Rhodey seemed to receive it with a jerk of his head and roll of his eyes. 

“We’re  _ all _ with you.” Steve confirmed. 

“Yeah this is bigger than we realized. This is about the fate of everyone out there like us just trying to do some good.” Sam added and Tony nodded at them both. 

“You need to bring the kid a suit. Do you have a back-up suit or can you get his? Something about shooters? Is that a gun?” Bucky murmured and Tony looked at him startled.

“Web shooters?” Tony asked.

“Yeah… yeah that was it. The kid… he wanted his suit and his tools. He was kind of panicking without them honestly. Wasn’t very good at hiding it I guess. Anyways… the kid might need to fight and he needs his stuff.” Bucky explained.

Tony felt his heart drop. Words echoed through his head.

_ If you’re nothing without the suit then you shouldn’t have it.  _

He could just see Peter alone and afraid, longing for the Spider Man suit he loved so damn much. Karen, his AI, always provided the kid so much comfort too. Something Tony understood very well himself thinking of Jarvis especially, and now Friday. 

“Yeah. You bet your fucking ass I’ve got a suit for Pete.” Tony confirmed.

He fought an internal struggle as he looked down Barnes. Part of him knew that same man had taken his parents from him. Yet it hadn’t  _ really _ been him. Someone else made that call. Besides Peter was waiting and there was no more time to be had dwelling on things that he couldn’t change. 

So before he could overthink it, and even though part of him longed to rip his hand back in disgust, he extended it to Barnes and pulled him to his feet. 

 


End file.
